I will tell you someday
by mayouh101
Summary: ONESHOT! First one-sided NaruOC, i like NaruHina... but... i just couldn't resist!


**Author's Note: this is kinda random… but cute… I think… I don't know! This is my first time making a NaruOC… so I'm really sorry if I mess up!**

**Anyway… on with it Dattebayo!**

* * *

**Sometimes you are here,  
Then you are there,**

Naoko walked her normal way around. As always when she was thinking her hands were in her pockets. She was looking at the sky but your thoughts were somewhere else. Wind was blowing slightly and her brown hair was waving in air. She let out a sigh. Something was bothering her… and she could never tell what it was…

**Do you even care?**

**Am I just a dare?**

"NAOKO!" Someone called. 

You turned around and saw Konoha's knuckle-head number one Naruto Uzumaki. 

"Hey, Naru!" You greeted him when he reached you. 

"Have you seen Sasuke? I need to win a fight." 

She shrugged and walked on. 

"Maybe he is at the training ground." Naoko called over her shoulder. 

"Thanks!" Yelled Naruto and rushed away. 

**Once you smile at me,**

**Next time ignoring me,**

She let out a sigh. 'He is going to be beat up again.'  
She shook her head and continued her way. She didn't know where she was going; her legs lead her on their own. To her surprise she found herself standing at the training grounds. She heard some yelling in the distance. Naoko figured out it was Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

**I don't know what to think,**

**in a moment of blink,**

"Here we go again." she said to herself and walked into the direction where the sound was coming from.  
She saw Naruto attacking Sasuke. He had scratches all over his body. Sasuke on the other hand was rather unharmed. Sakura was standing there and cheering for Sasuke. She looked at her with annoyance and disgust then looked at Naruto. He was desperately trying to show off in front of Sakura. She could tell easily he was failing miserably.

**Changing from caring to cold,**

**from fire to gold,**

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled the pink-haired girl.  
Naruto seemed to lose his concentration and Sasuke hit him directly into stomach. Naruto was sent flying and crashed against the tree. Naoko gasped slightly and her eyes widen. Sasuke smirked and walked over to Naruto.  
"Idiot, still weak as usual." He whispered.  
Her hands clinched and you walked over to Sasuke.

**But when I look into your face**

**deep in you there's a hidden grace,**

Naoko's anger was boiling and as she saw injured Naruto, she couldn't stop anymore. She punched Sasuke directly in the gut.  
"Naruto is not weak!" she yelled at him.  
Sasuke stared at her with confused and hurt face, the hurt was mostly coming from the pain of when she punched him in the gut, and Sakura was stunned. Naoko ignored them and rushed to Naruto. You carefully helped him to stand up.  
"Let's go before I change my mind about helping you and torment Sasuke instead." She mumbled softly.  
Naruto nodded still dazed.

**And a sparkle in your eyes,  
Tells me there is something behind your lies.**

"Why did you do that for?"  
she scowled, why does he need to know?  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you hit Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
"I just don't like that Uchiha-teme. He is self-conceited jerk. You know that Naruto." She answered and turned her face another way.  
"Oh..." Said Naruto.  
Both of you walked in silence. Suddenly Naruto stopped.  
"What now?"  
He didn't answer. Instead he pulled away from her and gently cupped her chin. She was now staring at his blue-ocean eyes.  
"I-I..." She began to stutter.  
He pulled her close and hugged you tightly.  
"Naruto..." she whispered, sounding like an older sister wanting to let go of his little brother who was going to his first day of school.  
Then she regained her control and pulled away.  
SLAP  
She slapped him hard. Naruto didn't say anything just touched the red spot. Naoko was shocked with what she did, she looked liked she was gonna cry "I-I'm sorry, I just… it's self-defense you know and…" she stuttered and Naruto laughed, she scowled, "Why are you laughing?" she demanded from him he was still laughing and for a while she started laughing with him, "Gotcha!" Naruto said exclaimed "Heh, you got me there Naruto, for a second there I thought it was, like, real!" she said still laughing.

**But ever since then,  
I knew there was a true friend inside**

"What do you wanna do know?" she asked him he thought about it "How 'bout we prank Iruka-sensei?" he thought his eyes shining with determination. She nodded her eyes full of mischief "alright let's do it!" she ran "Wait up Naoko-chan!" he called after her

**This time risking your life for me,  
No matter for the fee,**

A few minutes later both she and Naruto were exhausted but still laughing

"Naoko! Naruto!" A voice both of you recognized as Iruka yelled.  
"Crap!" you guys said in unison,  
they got up quickly and tried to run but Iruka grabbed both of them by their collars. He was unusually purple around eyes, his _pink _hair were a mess.  
"It's payback time." He said while grinning evilly.  
Before she knew it, Naoko was covered in blue, Naruto began to laugh but his grin disappears few moments later when green was dripping down his hair.

**Always there for me  
Together for eternity.**

All three of you laughed but it was soon over when Naoko scowled "I can't believe you guys!" she scowled at them then started to laugh again. She looked at Naruto. His yellow hair was now green and his clothes were green. Naruto looked at Naoko. She now has blue hair. Both of you began to laugh harder.  
"The color will disappear after we will wash our hair." she said certain.  
Naruto nodded, it was nothing to worry about.  
"Not really. You have to cut the dyed hair out." Interrupted Iruka and smiled pleasantly.  
"Sensei!" she screamed at Iruka.  
Naoko were pissed but Naruto just smiled. She turned her back and stormed away. Naruto watched you leave.  
'I will tell her some day.' He thought with determination and then run after her.  
"Wait up Naoko-chan!"

* * *

**Author's note: sniff so touching… don't you guys think? Remember this is my first NaruOC story, though it's kinda one-sided don't you think? Anyway, please review! Flames are welcome!**


End file.
